Titans
(see also Greek Mythology) Atlas (coming soon) World on his shoulder. Why is the Pleiades star cluster called the Seven Sisters? "The Pleiades star cluster is one of the most noticeable of all star patterns. To most people’s unaided eyes, the cluster looks like a tiny misty dipper of six little stars. Yet the Pleiades is sometimes called the Seven Sisters. Why? In Greek mythology, the Pleiads were the seven daughters of Atlas, a Titan who held up the sky, and the oceanid Pleione, protectress of sailing. The sisters were Maia, Electra, Alcyone, Taygete, Asterope, Celaeno and Merope. The Pleiades were sometimes said to be nymphs in the train of Artemis. They were said to be half-sisters of the seven Hyades – the Hyades pattern is another star cluster, near the Pleiades stars." Cronus (coming soon) Saturn https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturn_Devouring_His_Son :"Saturn Devouring His Son is the name given to a painting by Spanish artist Francisco Goya. According to the traditional interpretation, it depicts the Greek myth of the Titan Cronus (in the title Romanized to Saturn), who, fearing that he would be overthrown by one of his children,1 ate each one upon their birth. The work is one of the 14 Black Paintings that Goya painted directly onto the walls of his house sometime between 1819 and 1823. It was transferred to canvas after Goya's death and has since been held in the Museo del Prado in Madrid." The 12 Uranides http://www.ancientgreece.com/s/Titans/ "For a generation, the Titans shared the world and created mankind, with Cronus as their leader. Although a number of the male Titans were imprisoned in Tartarus, when they chose to fight a war against the younger gods, known as the Olympians. According to the Orphic myth, Zeus destroyed the Titans with his thunderbolts, because the Titans had murdered and devoured his son Zagreus (Dionysus). From the smouldering ashes, mankind were created. Much of what we know about the Titans is because of Hesiods' Theogony. The twelve Titans were the children of Uranus and Gaea. There were 12 Uranides, six sons and six daughters: Cronus - God of Eternal Time and King of the Titans, until overthrown by his own son Zeus. (Okeanos) Oceanus - God of the fresh water rivers that bound the earth; including wells, springs, river and rain. Husband of Tethys, a nurse that claimed to have distributed the water to the earth. The Oldest of the twelve Titans Iapetus - Son of Uranus and Gaea. He married the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. Iapetus was the father of the Titans, Atlas, Menoetius, Prometheus and Epimetheus. Some say that Iapetus married his own sister Themis, and became the father of Prometheus Hyperion - God of the Sun, sometimes referred to as 'Helios Hyperion' Sun High one. Crius - Married his half-sister Eurybia, daughter of Gaea and Pontus, and became father of Perses, Pallas and Astraeus. Coeus - God of intellect. He married his sister Phoebe, became the father of Leto and Asteria. Rhea - Titaness and earth-goddess. According to Diodorus Siculus, Rhea was also known as Pandora. She married her brother, Cronus and was the mother of Olympians: Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera and Zeus. When it was prophesied that her children would overthrow her brother/husband, Cronus, he took steps to prevent it. Tethys - Titaness of the sea. She married her brother, Oceanus. She became the mother of all the river gods. She is said to have bore three thousand daughters, known as the Oceanids. The eldest daughter being Styx, who was the only female river goddess; while Amphitrite, who married Poseidon, and Doris, who married Nereus, became sea goddesses. Theia - Titaness of sorcery. She was sometimes called, EuryphaEssa (Eurtphaessa). Theia was the goddess of light. She married her brother Hyperion, and was the mother of Eos ("Dawn"), Helius ("Sun"), and Selene ("Moon"). By her other brother Oceanus, she was mother of the Cercopes. Phoebe - Titaness of the Moon, married her brother Coeus (Coeus). Phoebe became the mother of Leto and Asteria, so Phoebe was the grandmother of Apollo, Artemis and Hecate. Themis - Titaness of justice and Earth-goddess. Later she became known as the goddess of order and justice. Themis was the second wife of Zeus. Themis became the mother of many children, including the Seasons (Horae) - Eunomia ("Order"), Dike ("Justice") and Eirene ("Peace") - and the Fates (Moerae). Mnemosyne - Titaness of memory. Mnemosyne ("Memory") was the daughter of Uranus and Gaea. She was the abstract personification of memory. In Roman myths, she was called Moneta. By Zeus, she was the mother of nine daughters, known as the Muses. Zeus had slept with Mnemosyne for nine nights, and one year later, she gave birth to the nine wondrous daughters. Mnemosyne had named them as Cleio, Euterpe, Thaleia, Melpomene, Terpischore, Erato, Polyhymnia, Urania and Calliope being her eldest daughter." Zodiac Correspondences https://medium.com/@Mullerornis/the-twelve-titans-in-the-zodiac-3bec23b1d271 *Kreois is a ramhttps://medium.com/@Mullerornis/the-twelve-titans-in-the-zodiac-3bec23b1d271 and inspired the sign of Aries *Phoebe as the moon and Cancer *Hyperion as the sun and Leo *Oceanus as the oceans/Neptune and Pisces * References Category:Mythology Category:Greece Category:Ελληνική μυθολογία (Ellinikí mythología - Greek mythology)